


Welcome to Derry New Kids

by Toothlesshoodie



Series: Wheeler & Tozier twin adventures! [1]
Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hell Yeah!, M/M, Nothing else that's pretty much it., Richie and Mike are twins!, Stranger things characters move to Derry, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothlesshoodie/pseuds/Toothlesshoodie
Summary: Mike Wheeler has had inconveniences but moving to the shit town known as Derry was the number one on his list. Richie has almost everything except maybe a loving household and caring parents. Of course everything changes for the boys after they realize they just happen to share the same face.





	Welcome to Derry New Kids

Weird shit happens in Derry.

Now this definitely doesn’t compare to the killer clown or the missing kids but it’s a close second.

Six kids moved into Derry all at the same time, six kids that all knew each other too. At least that’s what Richie and Eddie had picked up. They woke up to the sound of beeping coming from a loud moving van outside of Eddie’s house. Eddie couldn’t care less but Richie was always down to mess with some new kids, after all that’s how they met most of the Losers club anyway.

“Eds look!” Richie gasped looking out the window seeing six kids climb out of one white van, one thing that stood out to Richie was a boy in a sweater who seems to have a similar shade of… everything to Richie. That same boy looked over at Richie nearly giving the kid a heart attack, the girl who held his hand leaned in to kiss his cheek and pull him away. Richie was fired up now, he had to meet these kids.

“Don’t call me Eds, and what do you care? It’s just a new kid? Probably not even kid.” Eddie mumbled not really taking the time to think out his words. Richie just shaked his head at his sleepy boyfriend and crawled back into bed with him.

“Yeah there’s like six of them, we should say hi sometime yeah?” But Eddie was already asleep by the time he finished his sentence. So Richie made a mental note to visit that day when the rest of the Losers meet up today.

-=-=-=-=-

Mike didn’t like it. The last thing he wanted to do was move away from Hawkins, sure he had his friends by his side and Eleven was back in his arms but the call for evacuation seemed unnecessary. The most unsettling part about the whole incident was his mom’s obvious anxiety about even hearing the town’s name. Derry, sounds like a cliche name for any fictional story.

Mike didn’t like the feeling he got as he watched the sign that read, Welcome To Derry Maine! As they rolled into the new town. He tightened his grip on Eleven who was asleep on his shoulder, infact everyone in the van was asleep right now, everyone but the driver and Mike. It was morning now so Mike wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon, not that he planned on it anyway, but this also meant he’d actually have to interact when they get to the new house.

Home sweet fucking home Wheelers. He thought as they parked in front of the new house. It was new to them at least, god this house could have been rotting from the inside and they would have no idea until now. Mike reached over and gently shook his sleeping girlfriend so they could both climb out of the van and finally stretch their legs.

“El, hey El, wake up…” His voice was hushed, he didn’t wanna wake the rest of his friends considering this wasn’t even their house. Eleven woke up slowly, which is good considering how every time she opens her eyes she’s very alert to everything. She looks up at Mike with a sleepy look in her eyes before leaning in to kiss her sad boyfriend. That’s the thing about Eleven is that she always knows when Mike is sad, it doesn’t matter if it’s obvious or not she just… Knows.

Mike, of course, accepts the kiss and meets her with one of his own before unbuckling his seatbelt and walking out into the sun. Eleven is close behind, and then Will, and then Lucas, and so on.

“What a shit show.” Dustin stated taking a look at the old ugly house Mike had to call home.

“Tell me about it, and you won’t even live here.” Will commented shaking his head.

“This whole town is a shit show.” Mike said with a lower voice than normal, everyone knew from the start that Mike was against moving from the minute they were told to pack their things. The only reason he didn’t try to take on the entire freaking government was because Eleven and all his friends would go with him. Eleven grabbed onto Mike’s hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek wordlessly, it wasn’t much but Mike was willing to melt into her touch.

As everyone unpacked Mike noticed a house at the end of the road with a boy peeking out of the window at them. Mike just rolled his eyes and bit his lip from cursing, of course we’ve already attracted attention. And he kept on working.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Did you see the new kids?” Richie asked jumping off his bike to meet the Losers who were sitting in the sun each with an ice cream cone.

“Kids? Isn’t it supposed to be one? Like Ben?” Stan asked ignoring Richie and looking onto the quarry’s water as Bev skipped rocks on its surface. It’s the summer time in Derry so naturally the Losers ended up in the only place they truly enjoyed. Richie shook his head and sat down right next to Eddie pulling him into his lap like Eddie weighed nothing, which to Richie he didn’t.

“That’s the thing! There’s six of them! Like there might be more but I saw six kids!” of course a group of friends was nothing out of the ordinary but the group moving to a whole other town together is a bit suspicious. Ben leaned in to listen on what Richie was saying, he was always the kind to be interested in this shit.

“Yeah but they could just be a big family.”

“Yeah because every sister holds her brother’s hand and kisses his cheek right?”

“You fucking stalker Richie.” Stan snapped at him, he stood up and pinched the bridge of his nose like he was thinking. Of course Stan Uris was always thinking, he was probably just irritated with Richie.

“A-Alright guys, e-enough.” Bill stood up next to his boyfriend and looked out to the rest of the group making sure he has all of their attention. “We’ll go o-over t-there okay? G-Grab your b-bikes.”

-=-=-=-=-

Nobody argues with Bill. So everyone hopped onto their bikes and started driving to Eddie’s neighborhood where Richie saw the kids move in. The ride didn’t take long but when they got there it was like the house was for sale again. The moving vans had already unloaded and left, the doors were shut and so were the windows. The only thing that made it stand out was the six kids sitting in the front lawn in the sun.

Now the Losers didn’t wanna come off as intimidating but they are a group of seven kids riding up to a house to a bunch of new kids. That’s how the six kids saw it though, Mike stood up first and had that look of irritation on his face. Eleven wasn’t far behind, they knew that if anyone wanted to start trouble Eleven could handle them. What else could they need?

Now that the Losers were pulling up it was obvious that only five of them showed up, Richie and Eddie stayed behind because Eddie’s bike decided not to… Bike. Bill dropped his bike first and walked up to the bigger group followed by the rest of the group who all seemed friendly enough.

“Hi! Uh w-we saw that y-you guys just m-moved in a-and a-all…” Bill said as clear as he could which kinda confused the new kids, I guess Bill seemed super intimidating but suddenly he’s tripping all over his words.

“Yeah, we did.” Mike said stepping up in front of his friends and holding his hand out. “I’m Mike, this is Elev- El, Lucas, Dustin, Will, and Max.”

Bill took his hand and shaked it with a smile, except Stan walked over to talk for their apparent leader. “Nice to meet you, I’m Stan, this is Bill, Ben, Beverly, and Mike. We have two others but they’re probably off sucking on each other’s neck again.”

Everyone ignored his comment though and sort of leaned in to get a better look at Mike, Beverly was the only one to speak up though. “You look a lot like-”

“What’s up fuckers!” Everyone turned around to see Richie and Eddie on the same bike, Eddie had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend and his head on his shoulder whispering something in his ear that made Richie smirk.

“We couldn’t get Eddie’s bike to work for shit so we just decided he could ride with me. It’s like a fairy tale huh Eds?” Richie laughed as Eddie hit his arm in response.

“Shut the fuck up and don’t call me Eds trash mouth.” Eddie turned to the new kids after waving off his boyfriend who hasn’t even glanced at the new kids.

“I’m Eddie, this is my shitty boyfriend.” Richie hopped up to Mike and stuck his hand out with a shit eating grin that Eddie wanted to slap off.

“Nice to meet you, the names Richie-” But then he stopped, he looked at Mike for the first time. Their faces were… the same, like there was almost no telling who was who except for the fact that Richie wore glasses and Mike wore a sweater… in summer. Both the boys seemed taken back by this discovery however Richie was the first to recover.

“You have my face!”

Richie reached out to touch Mike’s face but then quickly realized that was a bit weird. Mike could only look up and down Richie like he was trying to find some difference in his… everything. There was mostly nothing, Richie was the same height, had the same face, their hair was the same shade just that Mike’s was straighter than Richie’s.

“How old are you?” Mike questioned starting to mentally write a list of things to ask this… Twin of his.

“I’m fourteen, and you are?” Shit, Mike was fourteen too, maybe it could just be a freaky coincidence.

“Last name?”

“Uh, Tozier…” Well there’s the difference, they couldn’t be twins if Mike’s last name was Wheeler and Richie’s was Tozier. Mike opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of something crashing behind them. Mike turned around immediately to see his mom with the most shocked expression and her jaw hanging open.

“Hey mom, you alright?” She didn’t say anything though, just kept her eyes on Richie who was starting to feel uncomfortable. He backed up a bit little closer to Eddie who was also ready to hop on his bike and run away. But before anyone could make a run for it she said something that was merely a whisper.

“Richie…”

“That’s my name do- never mind.” Richie said with a awkward chuckle and reached to scratch his neck. He would have scratched it but Mike’s mom came charging at him and pulled him into a tight hug. Richie looked over at Mike and then to Eddie as if pleading with his eyes for help. Mike’s mom started to sniffle and cry into Richie’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry…” She whispered as she pulled away from Richie, “ Richie… Oh my god I- I don’t really know how to explain this…”

“Please do because I’m sure I never met you before in my life. Unless you’re like some aunt I met like ten years ago.” Eddie hit Richie on the arm which made his “tougher” boyfriend flinch.

“Come inside please, your friends can come in too.” She walked back into the house motioning for everyone to follow her, Mike and Richie exchanged confused glances and followed behind her. Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand and nodded to the rest of the Losers that they should come too.

Once everyone piled inside of the new house Richie sat on the floor with Eddie in his lap looking over at this woman who seems to know him, the rest of the Losers sat around with them while Mike and his friends sat on the couches behind them.

“Look Richie, Mike, this is going to be a shock. You’ll probably hate me but you deserve to know, I’m gonna assume your father never told you the truth either.” Richie shook his head. “Well, I- Richie, I’m your… I’m your mother.”

Richie didn’t react. Mike did.

Richie sat still thinking about all the years he spent being yelled at by his mom- now stepmom- and how many years Mike probably spent being cared for. Richie almost shook with anger at the thought of how he could have spent all those years with his apparent mother instead of getting beer bottles thrown at his head and being told how useless he was.

Mike almost cried, Mike spent all his time not knowing he had a brother, now his brother was right in front of him. He lived with Nancy and Holly but he had no idea about… Richie.

“Your father and I had both you and Mike but when we split he demanded to have one of you. When I moved out to Indiana he stopped calling and changed his number. I was so scared for you but I couldn’t go back there. I was… I was hoping you’d be here when we moved but I had no way to find out beforehand.” As the explanation settled into Richie, he decided it was too much. All the years of abuse could have been avoided if he just went with his mom, if she chose him. All that time of crying himself to sleep and having to crawl into Eddie’s window when it became too much could have been changed if she just told his father no.

Richie didn’t even realize he had stood up until he heard his “mother” call out his name.

“Where are you going?”

Silence.

And then-

“All those years, all the years I was hit and yelled at, all the years I cried myself to sleep. All of it could have been avoided if you just took me too. You left me in this hell hole, I’ve been bullied to the point of nearly being killed, I was almost killed by a fucking clown and it all could have been avoided if you just took me with you.” He didn’t wanna mention IT, in fact even saying anything about the clown shook him and the rest of the Losers to their core, but he couldn’t stop. Now that everything was out there he realizes he was crying too, he was losing it in front of everyone. But he didn’t think about it long, instead he ran.

And he didn’t stop running.

Richie ended up at the quarry, he had his knees pulled up to his chest and was sobbing into his jeans. The voices in his head were screaming louder than normal, all he could think about was how worthless he was to the point that not even his own real mother wanted him. The traumatizing images of Pennywise also danced in his head, he hadn’t thought about that fucker in a whole year but suddenly it’s back.

“Richie?” Richie snapped his head to Mike, his brother. Mike looks like he had been crying a bit too but nothing like Richie. Richie felt everything for his brother at once, anger, jealousy, happiness, sadness, fear of how he’ll treat him. But the fact that Mike ran after him makes him hold back anything he was gonna say, he was at a loss for words.

Mike took a seat next to him slowly in case Richie was gonna yell at him to go away or something, but he didn’t, he just scooted over on the log they now sat on.

“I didn’t know.” Mike started, he looked down at the dirt like he was thinking, trying to gather his words. “I didn’t know I had a brother. If I did know I would have found you sooner I promise that.”

Richie wanted to believe that but he had just met Mike, he had no idea about any of this and he knows absolutely nothing about his twin brother at all. Mike knows that too, he almost refuses to believe his mother had kept his brother away from him for all these years but the proof is sitting right next to him. From what Mike can gather, his biological father was pretty shit. Beating Riche and making him feel worthless is definitely not the life Mike had ever experienced.

“I don’t know how to help, I can’t even help myself honestly. But what I do know is that… We’re brothers. I’ll get to know you best I can if you’ll let me.” After Mike finished they just sat in silence, Richie nodded to let him know he’ll try but right now he just wants to think.

-=-=-=-=-

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Eddie and Eleven came walking through the trees with worried faces, Eddie trusted Mike to go after him but they spent a long time away so he decided to go after his boyfriend alongside Eleven who was equally worried for her boyfriend.

Along the way Eleven said almost nothing, Eddie couldn’t help but notice the awkward tension and try to break it.

“S-So, I guess our boyfriends are brothers…” Eleven glanced at him confused, she wasn’t expecting to talk to the boy walking next to her but not talking might just be weirder. So she nods in response, she obviously looks frustrated while she struggles to find the right words to say.

“Oh! Uh you don’t need to talk if you don’t want to, I just thought i-”

“No…” She started shaking her head a bit, it weirded Eddie out but he wasn’t one to assume things. He just looked at her willing to give her time to talk.

“I’m not… good at talking.” Eddie grinned at this, it was kinda like Bill but she didn’t stutter. He nodded and stuck his hand out to her.

“That’s okay! I’m Eddie! I didn’t catch your name…” Eleven just blinked at his hand struggling to understand why he’d hold his hand out and what was she supposed to do with it. She took a minute or two before she remembered that when people stuck their hands out like this to Mike he shook it so she did the same.

“Eleven…”

“Eleven? That’s your name?” Eleven shook her head remembering that she should of used Jane instead.

“No… Jane. Called Eleven, El for short.” Eddie nodded, confused sure but he wasn’t one to judge.

“Okay… El. Nice to meet you!”

And now they’re here, they run over to Mike and Richie the minute that they see them. Eddie rushed to his boyfriend quickly wrapping his arms around him, Eleven sat down next to Mike and rested her head on his shoulder. They all sat in silence like that until the two brothers started crying, Richie was back to full on sobbing and Mike was just starting to tear up. Richie gripped onto Eddie’s shirt like he would disappear if he let go, he sobbed into Eddie’s shoulder which would probably soak it but Eddie doesn’t mind right now, his boyfriend was more important.

Richie didn’t talk, he hated crying already and the last thing he wanted was for his brother and his girlfriend to see him sob. He wanted to go home, to Eddie’s house at least, but honestly just because he lives in his father’s house doesn’t make it a home. God, Home. Home could mean something totally different to Richie if his mother just wanted him.

“Rich? Richie babe, wanna go home?” Eddie asked stroking his boyfriend’s soft hair making sure to press kisses on his head. Richie nodded slowly, he wanted to be gone, he wanted to just not exist. Of course he wanted Eddie but right now he’d give anything to just stop time.

“Richie…” Mike whispered as they all stood up, Richie had his focus on trying not to look at his twin though. He couldn’t bare looking at the… The happy version of himself. When Mike accepted that Richie wouldn’t meet his eyes he simply looked at Eddie and nodded as if to say please take him home or take care of him. Eddie nodded in return and lead his boyfriend away from his twin and his girlfriend.

-=-=-=-=-

When Mike got home he ran up to his room ignoring his mother as she called his name, he ignored everyone down there except for Eleven who followed him up. He couldn’t say no to Eleven, he wouldn’t dare make her feel unwanted after everything that had happened. When the door to his new room was shut, Mike threw himself onto his bed and sobbed. Eleven wasn’t far behind and sat down next to him rubbing circles into his back as he cried.

Mike had depression, nothing new. Nobody knew except for him, Eleven, his mom, and Will. It was a miracle that Nancy hadn’t caught on, or that his nosey friends didn’t look through his duffel bag when they had sleepovers and stumble across his medication. Mike went to therapy two months after Eleven’s “death”, now the therapist wasn’t authorized to know the truth about the whole upside down incident so Mike had to settle with the lie that was My girlfriend back in Arizona was killed by a bear right in front of me and that’s what was believed. Medication could only do so much for Mike, medication didn’t wipe away the horrors of that monster or the way Eleven said goodbye to him. Sure, he was getting better. Eleven was home, Will was safe, and the whole upside down project was torn apart but it ruined everything. Mike lives in constant fear that one day he’ll wake up and both Eleven and Will will still be missing, that everything was just a dream.

Mike didn’t realize he was even sleepy until he woke up with a killer headache, probably from all the crying. The last thing Mike remembers was Eleven rubbing his back and him whispering “She lied to me… Lied…. Lier..” Something he’d rather not think of now. Speaking of Eleven, she walked into the room about ten minutes after Mike opened his eyes, she had a glass of water and pill bottle in her hand. Maybe that’s why Mike was feeling worse than normal, maybe he just wasn’t handling this right because he hadn’t taken his medication. Or maybe it was the pain of being lied to his whole life.

“Better?” Eleven asked cautiously as she slipped the two items in his hand. Mike couldn’t answer, he didn’t want to, he shook his head a bit before popping the pill in his mouth and chasing it down his throat with water. Eleven sat down next to him so Mike could rest his head on her shoulder. Mike hesitated to do it naturally, he always felt self conscious of being the one needing comfort. He was always told it was the man’s job to comfort his girl, he told Eleven this once and she only kissed him on the head and whispered, “Still pretty.”

It sounds silly but it helped, a lot. After that he let her comfort him a lot more, and to this day she’ll always remind him of it.

“Still pretty Mike…” She kissed the top of his head, he wrapped his arms around her and held on tight. Eleven was definitely not the answer to everything but she would always be there to help. And right now that’s all Mike needs, help.

“I’m gonna find Richie again El, I’m not letting him go.”

-=-=-=-=-

Richie had been on edge ever since he got to Eddie’s house, he wouldn’t dare even go in the direction of his home and he would for sure get kicked out of Sonia saw him. Not to mention his twin lived down the street from Eddie. Eddie hasn’t prompted him to talk, Richie doesn’t wanna talk, he just wants to fight off the feeling of unwantedness. He had Eddie, he knew Eddie wanted him, and that’s the only thing certain for him. Richie planned on just staying curled up with Eddie that whole night, he wanted to only hold onto his boyfriend and forget about the whole day.

Richie wanted the same thing.

In the back of Richie’s mind, he always had that feeling of his “mother” not being his mother. He felt it. The woman was blond, short, perfect vision, and she had no liking towards Richie whatsoever. He never dwelled on the subject for too long though, but now it’s all he can think about. Richie envies Mike, but he’s glad that Mike didn’t go through what he has.

To Richie, Mike looks fragile, like the more vulnerable version of himself. Like the boy would crack if something like abusive parents were in his life, maybe Richie would be that way if his mother took him too? He’d never know though, it didn’t happen. Maybe Richie was just assuming his happiness, he does look happy though. He’s got a good group of friends, a girlfriend, a seemingly happy family, two sisters…. But Richie has something similar, he has friends and a boyfriend, but he’s also a mess of trauma.

Richie did wanna know more about his brother, but just seeing him breaks Richie’s heart. But now, now Richie has no choice. His brother is apart of his life now whether he likes it or not.

I’ll never forgive her, never ever. He chanted in his head over and over again, She could’ve saved me. She could’ve helped!

-Yeah? Well she didn’t. Richie knew what this was, he was arguing with himself again. He hated to argue with himself but he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t about to fight it now.

No she didn’t. I can’t go home now, that bitch isn’t even my mom.

-Oh yeah so you’ll just avoid it right? Just like how you plan to avoid Mike?

Don’t think that, I can’t face him.

-So you’ll just ignore family? Real smooth Tozier.

Shut up!

-Whatever I guess, it’s not like he wants to talk to you anyway.

And why would he? I’m nothing more than a kid he just met anyway.

-I mean you’re his brother but y’know, Mike must be sooo heartless.

Stop it! I can’t talk to him.

-pussy, can’t even talk to his own brother.

No! No no no!

“Richie! You’re arguing again!” Eddie shook him gently, but Richie probably needed a slap to the face. Richie was crying, he didn’t know it but he was, he was screaming too. None of which he knew he was doing until he stopped.

His voice shook and he shuddered with nearly every breath.

“Eddie I gotta find Mike…”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Richie sat up looking out Eddie’s window, Eddie went downstairs to get him something to eat. He wanted to see Mike, he remembers the words they shared at the quarry, he couldn’t forget them.

Eddie was supportive of Richie going to seek out Mike, he wanted them to sort things out of course but his boyfriend seemed so unstable he didn’t know when was the right time.

Brother…. He’s your brother…

The only reason Richie bothered to even look out the window was because he knew he could see Mike’s house from where he is. In the back of Richie’s mind, he wanted nothing more than to care for his brother. He wanted to hug him and get to know him, he wanted it badly, but it’s hard to balance out his want to love his brother and jealousy.

Yes, Mike was desperate to find Richie but depression had other plans that day. He woke up feeling like he was gonna throw up or something worse. He knew what it was the minute he felt the pit in his stomach turn. He knew he wasn’t sick and it was just his mind’s own way of distracting him. He knew Eleven could tell too because she was rubbing circles in his back and petting his hair. It was a simple gesture that Mike would thank her for whenever he felt better but they both know he can’t bring himself to say anything. He didn’t plan on getting out of bed that day either, he knew either Will or his mom would bring his medication and right now it looks like it’ll be Will. Doesn’t matter, not to Mike at least.

Mike couldn’t bring himself to care about the worried looks he got from Will and Eleven when he took his pills almost expressionless. The only thing he wanted to do was lay down and forget about the world. He glanced at Will and Eleven before he closed his eyes for his next depression nap, he wished he didn’t though. The only things he could think about were toxic and nasty.

-Sure they can help but we both know they’ll just send you to a fucking shrink again.

-How much longer will she hold you for? Aren’t you supposed to be a man or something? Oh right.

-Wow, Will was captured by a literal monster but you can’t handle a fucking brother.

-Y’know she was literally tortured and had to defeat that same monster but you never comfort her.

Mike didn’t really know he was dreaming until he was shaken awake in a cold sweat. Eleven had her arms on his shoulder and was calling out his name. As he regained consciousness he slowly placed himself into Eleven’s arms and started to cry a little. It was an awful feeling of being weak and useless but for the time being he couldn’t care. Before he let himself fully sob out he looked at the time on the clock.

7:00pm

He wasn’t going to find Richie today. He let himself fall apart then, he let his own mind scream at him for the whole day and it sure wasn’t gonna stop now.

-You wasted a whole day you dumb fuck. You should just say goodbye to Richie now.

And that wasn’t the last thing he heard from himself that night.

-=-=-=-=-=-

It was all over town by the time either of the boys heard it. Mike had refused to leave his room for a solid two days. Mike had to hear it from a screaming Nancy who burst into his room during the middle of his third day of a depression streak.

“You haven’t even bothered to come out of your room and check on her?!” His sister screamed, Mike’s reaction was almost funny had it been any other situation. He gave her a confused look then hung his head only to offer a shrugging shoulder.

“Is that all you got Mike?! You’ve been up in here with your little girlfriend but you didn’t even come down to see if mom was okay after that man freaking attacked her?!” Attack? Mike didn’t know anything about a man or an attack. He knew he’d have to say something to get out of this talk but the words caught in his throat. As far as Mike knew, Nancy had no idea about Richie because she wasn’t around for that talk and unless his mom told her she was completely oblivious.

“I… Didn’t-”

“Cut the shit Mike! You’ve been pouting up here for days like this move is the worse thing. Man up-” No, Mike couldn’t hear this. He refused to hear it. He didn’t wanna talk but he wasn’t about to listen to his sister talk like she knew what Mike was going through. He snapped.

“Oh yeah Nancy. It’s not like I’ve gone through so much goddamn trauma these past two years. It’s not like I watched my girlfriend freakin explode in front of me, I didn’t see my best friend’s body get pulled out of the river did I?! I didn’t fucking find out my dad is actually my step dad or that my twin brother was fucking abandoned in this shit hole! I haven’t been choking down antidepressants for two goddamn years! I don’t cry into my girlfriend’s shoulder because I’m afraid she’ll disappear again! No I don’t do any of it! Because I’m just so fucking perfect! So tell me Nancy, what the fuck happened to my mother so I can fix this goddamn imperfection!?” As soon as he let the last word slip from his mouth he crumbled. He fell to the ground and sobbed, he was genuinely surprised he still tears to shed. He knew the sudden thud would alarm Eleven who was downstairs getting something to eat but maybe he needed a hug from her right now.

Everything he said was a lot for Nancy to take in. She was lost in a sea of confusion. Antidepressants? Twin brother? Step dad… crying…

She stood there frozen, unsure of what to do next. Mike only moved off the floor after Eleven ran upstairs to hold him. His hand latched onto her arm as soon as she came into contact with him. In all honesty Eleven was pissed at Nancy too, she pushed Mike too far even if she didn’t know it. Nancy couldn’t do anything, she turned around and left the room and behind her was the slam of a door. Neither of the two kids had moved from the floor so Nancy could only guess Eleven used her mind again.

“Mike…” Eleven whispered. Mike had stopped crying and settled into shaking breathing but Eleven never moved away from him. She gave it some time before it was time to break the news.

“Your mom… a man hit her… She’s hurt, no hospital though..” Mike looked expressionless which was understandable enough. Nobody really knew who this man was though, some say it was an old friend or she was just trying to meet people around town from what Eleven heard. She didn’t wanna go into it though, it was just enough information for Mike.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Richie was furious. So much shit was happening and the last thing he needed was his dad to abuse his actual mom. He punched the wall in Eddie’s room when he found out, Eddie was shocked that he didn’t put a hole in the wall.

“That bastard! That fucking bastard!” He was cursing so loud Eddie’s mom was outside the room banging on it with a shoe. Eddie was holding his fist together with the most strength he could muster so he wouldn’t lash out at his wall again. In all honesty Eddie wasn’t expecting Richie to be so mad, he thought he’d let it go considering his relationship with them both.

“I’m done Eddie! I’m so fucking done with his shit! I’m not going back there. Not now not ever again Eddie.” Eddie didn’t respond. He figured he’d be storing Richie in his house for a while so this was all going according to plan. However what he said next was… unexpected.

“I need to go back, I need to go find my mom…” Richie broke from Eddie’s grip and turned around to the bed where his shirt was and snatched it into his hands.

“What? Richie, are you sure you’re ready for that?”

“I don’t know Eds, I’m just jumping at the first idea I get…” Richie sighed and rubbed his arm with the shirt in hand. He knew this was a crazy idea and by far the least healthy he could come up with but he knew if he didn’t jump at it now he never would.

“Richie, what are you planning?” Eddie asked in a low whisper like he knew there was something more to this plan. He was right.

“She knows now… She knows how his anger is, how hard he hits and now she has a sample of what I’ve gone through for fourteen fucking years.” No, it wasn’t healthy at all. It was a plan for failure.

 

“Richie, you can’t do this. That’s an awful idea and you know it.”

“Of course I goddamn know it Eddie! But this isn’t family therapy anymore.” Richie finally threw on the shirt he was holding so tightly.

“Richie, stop! You can’t go over there like this!” Eddie grabbed his arm and jerked him back to which Richie winced at. That wasn’t normal though, Eddie pulled his hand back realizing that Richie’s leg hit the bed behind him. The exact part of his leg that his dad left a bruise on.

They stood in silence, Eddie felt defeated. Richie’s point was proven just by a simple tug on his arm.

“I’m coming Richie. You’re crazy but if you get in trouble I’ll go down with you.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Mike had finally gone downstairs for the first time. It was awful in all honesty, his dad- step dad, looked at him strangely. Probably because Eleven was guiding him into the kitchen to get food. Mike didn’t care though, he promised Eleven he would try to get back in order that day anyway. Mike wonders if his mom told his “dad” the truth about him. He wonders if he knew the whole time.. Mike kind of assumes his “dad” does though, he guesses his mom knew him and had Nancy before Mike but he didn’t bother to ask. He doesn’t want to.

In all honesty Mike was doing better, after yelling his feelings out to his sister and talking to Eleven he felt a bit better. He wasn’t ready to go outside by a long shot but for now it’s okay. Well life has other plans sometimes.

There was a knock at the door as soon as Mike finished eating the eggos Eleven gave him. He was throwing the plate away when he heard the faint sound. Mike didn’t wanna go over there to answer it, he looked around to see if anyone else was around but Eleven went upstairs to change and his “dad” left the room after Mike sat down. With a sigh Mike made his way to the door and on the way quietly praying that it wasn’t important or anybody he knew. The front door had no peek hole and there wasn’t any windows by the door so all Mike really had was that silent prayer and whatever shreds of luck he had left to help him now. Of course when he saw who was outside he wanted to slam the door.

“M-Mike!” Richie gasped, judging on the way his facial expression changed he was expecting his mom. He looked angry at first like he was gonna start shouting the minute that door opened but seeing his twin changed something in him didn’t it?

A piece of Mike wanted to be happy and thrilled that his brother was here but the rest of him wanted to run. He knew this was an awful situation to be in but he couldn’t just not talk could he? “Richie… D-Do you wanna come in… or something?”

Mike mumbled every word with his head down and a raspy voice like he hadn’t talked or prepared to talk at all. He knew Eddie was behind him, not to judge but Eddie seemed like he would stop Richie if things got out of hand. God Mike hoped things wouldn’t get out of hand.

Richie didn’t plan on talking to Mike, which is weird because he lives here. But with all the clouded rage and aggression he didn’t think the details through. No he shouldn’t talk to Mike for the sake of his mental state but then again Richie wasn’t always the best at keeping himself in check. Richie didn’t really mean to nod and walk in, he didn’t wanna walk up the stairs with his boyfriend’s hand in his but now he was in Mike’s room sitting on his floor looking right into the eyes of his twin. His… him, his happier him.

“Did you come… to talk to… her?” Mike didn’t wanna call her their mom. No not at all because he had no idea on where Richie stood on his relationship with her. Mike wasn’t even sure where he stood with her or his biological dad for that.

Richie looked away like he was ashamed of something. That much was enough for Mike to know that yes, he was here to “talk”.

“….Wentworth hit her.” Richie muttered out refusing to make eye contact with the obviously tired boy.

“Wentworth….? D-do you mean…”

“Yes, our father.” Father what a shitty word. Richie never saw him as a father. He saw Wentworth as an abuser more than anything and now he was stuck calling him his father. Even worse, Mike had to call him his father too and Mike didn’t know half of what Wentworth has done or what he can do.

“Why would he hit her? All she did-”

“Because he’s abusive, Mike. He has anger issues and he takes them out on anyone and anything.” Abusive, maybe it’s not a strong enough word. Yes, Richie thought of him as an abuser but goddamn he felt like he was way way more. Abuser, abusive, the only words to describe him honestly. The only words.

“….Is that why you hate her, Richie?” Before Richie could reply Eleven walked through the door with a less than pleased look on her face. When she took in the scene it was safe to say she softened a bit. Eddie stood up and looked at Richie waiting for the go ahead to walk out of the room. Richie nodded and glanced over at Mike who was looking at Eleven. It was the kind of look that said things were okay, that Mike would be okay if she walked away. After everyone got the message both Eddie and Eleven walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Now it was just Mike and Richie.

“Mike… Can we please… for the time being… Forget about our mom and dad? Please.” The topic of his dad and mom was almost starting to become unbearable. No, Richie didn’t hate his mom, he didn’t love her but he’d take her over Wentworth any day. But just thinking about her and his dad was… too much. Mike nodded frantically, the subject was gonna get to him too if they didn’t stop soon. The conversation sounded like it was gonna end in a fight anyway.

Mike slowly started moving towards his twin brother until he was on his knees in front of him. He took a seat on the floor next to him and rested his hand on his lap. It was simple, nice, comforting.

“Okay, let’s talk about something else… W-When did you meet Eddie?”

It was silly almost how quickly Mike changed his mood but it was a real Mike thing to do. It was like Mike was so easy to fix but that wasn’t true. Maybe something was just turning out in his favor finally. “Oh! Ha… I met Eds in kindergarten! He was on the swing sets alone and I just went for it…”

Mike smiled, it reminded him how he met Will except Richie ends up dating Eddie. Richie felt better too, just a little though. It made him feel relieved to not talk about his parents and talk to his brother. His Brother. “I didn’t realized I loved him until… Well uh, nevermind I’ll tell you later… How’d you meet, er, uh El?”

To that Mike laughed. He was allowed to talk about the Upside Down and all but he just hasn’t really bothered to do so ever. He never told anyone how he met Eleven actually. “This is gonna sound crazy, but my best friend Will went missing once. Nobody could find him so we all went out during the night in the forest and found her there… She had a shaved head and was only wearing a t-shirt.”

Richie blinked at him and then chuckled, maybe him and Mike haven’t had such different experiences after all. “That’s fucking nuts! Uh hey, where did you move from anyway?”

It was crazy how fast Mike and Richie seemed to get along. It was almost as if they could patch up an entire lifetime in the few hours they had. Eddie and Eleven sat outside listening to them with smiles on their face. Everything was at peace for a long time thankfully but eventually something would have to break the silence.

The front door slammed shut scaring both Eddie and Eleven to jump a bit. When they glanced down the stairs they realized it was Mrs. Wheeler. She had a black eye from what Eddie could see, black eyes must be Wentworth’s specialty considering Richie had one every other day. She almost passed by the stairs until she saw the two figures stand up from their sitting position. When she recognized Eleven her concerned look left her face, that didn’t change the fact that she was curious why Eddie was there. She slowly walked up the stairs in a more threatening manner but her face said otherwise.

“Aren’t you Richie’s friend?” She asked in the sweetest voice she could muster. Eddie blushed a bit, he hasn’t been mistaken for Richie’s “friend” since two years ago. He cleared his throat and held his hand out.

“Uh, I’m Eddie Kaspbrak… I’m your son Richie’s boyfriend…” His hand shook slightly from the sudden feeling of nervousness. Eddie has never actually introduced himself to Richie’s parents before because, well, it’s Richie’s parents. She politely took his hand and shook it gently.

“Is… Is Richie here?” Eddie could hear the hope in her voice, he saw it in her eyes too. She’s been waiting for Richie to come home hasn’t she? Of course she has Richie is her fucking son. Eddie sighed and nodded.

“Yes he’s here. If you go talk to them can I give you advice?” She nodded.

“I’ve known Richie for years. He’s been crawling through my bedroom window ever since he got a bike. He’s fragile, he’ll never admit it but I know my boyfriend. He’s scared of abandonment and he thinks that’s all he’ll get if he tries to be in your family again. Be kind to him, let him talk and don’t overwhelm him. If things become too much to the point of him crying and barely breathing call me in.” Eddie takes a step away from the bedroom door and looks down refusing to meet her eyes. He prayed, and oh how he prayed, that things would be okay for Richie. The moment that door knob turned Eddie knew it was too late to go back.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Mom?” Mike gasped as soon as the door was opened just enough. Richie tensed up as soon as he heard that god awful name. He knew his whole mission today was to see her but he also didn’t wanna do it anymore, not after he finally bonded with Mike. He slowly looked over to her, the woman that should’ve been taking care of him his whole life. His mother.

She looked scared too. She looked scared of being yelled at or hit again. Richie couldn’t do any of those things after he noticed the black eye she was sporting. He could almost feel the pain in her eye, he could feel the fist being thrown into her face. He can feel all of it probably because he went through it. He made an audible wince at the mere thought of being hit too.

“Is it okay if we talk?” She whispered as quiet as she could be. Mike never saw his mother as a weak person, he never thought she’d back down and be a whimpering mess but here she is. Mike almost told her no, no she couldn’t fucking talk to them and ruin this moment. But then he looked over at Richie. Richie’s facial expression definitely softened, he seemed like he was willing to talk. Mike wasn’t gonna take that away from his brother. He nodded.

“Richie… Oh, Richie. I had no idea. I had no idea your father actually abused you, I never thought he’d hit his own son which is why… why I left you with him. He wasn’t like this when we were together. I left because of his alcohol issues… I knew my husband in high school and his wife had just died, all he had was Mike’s sister Nancy. I left and took Mike because it was fair…”

Fair… Fair fair fair. Things are only fair for adults in this world, or at least that’s how it was to Richie. It made him wanna barf.

“Fair. Yeah fair, I get it. Fair! Of course how could I forget fair!” Richie laughed coldly, “it’s only fair of course that Mike gets taken to safety while I accepted fourteen years of abuse right? It’s only fair to leave his literal twin, your son, in a whole other state with a goddamn alcoholic right? Right! You see that little black eye you got there? I bet it came from his fist, not a fucking beer bottle or his foot while you’re laying down on the floor in pain. It didn’t last long either did it? You didn’t have to suffer the thirty minutes or god forbid an hour?”

“Richie, pleas-”

“Don’t “Richie, please” me! You didn’t suffer every fucking day of your life. The only fucking light in my life are my friends! No! No “Richie, please!” It’s too-”

“Richie I’m sorry.” She blurted out, it took Richie beyond surprise. If anything he expected to get his ass kicked out and told never to come back ever again. She was crying too, when Richie looked at Mike he realized he was crying too. Richie didn’t know it but he was crying as well. Before Richie could say anything else Mike wrapped his arms around his brother and started crying in his shoulder. Richie accepted the hug, he wrapped his arms around him too and held him as tight as he could. Not long after their mother joined in, their mother. It was a pile of sadness and a sobbing mess honestly but it felt right.

Mike loved the feeling of being held by his family, his whole. Richie knew this was all he’s ever wanted, he wanted a loving mother and now he wants his twin brother. All she’s ever wanted was her two boys.

Everything was okay, things were gonna be okay.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Richie had a home.

Not long after they hugged it out he was asked to move in with them. It was no surprise to anyone that he agreed to it, Mike offered up his room because there was no other rooms in the whole house. That night Richie would sleep on the floor in his new room. Eddie and Eleven stayed over with them too, it was like a celebratory sleepover for the kids.

Eddie was lying in a sleeping bag cuddled up to his boyfriend, Eleven was on the bed with Mike doing the same. Mike and Richie were holding them as tight as they could while also looking at each other with the most love they’ve ever felt. Yes, this is what it felt like to be home.


End file.
